Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY
by Le MAO XXV
Summary: It's exactly as the title says. The mercs of TF2 will battle the colorful characters of RWBY. Nine mercs. Nine fights (possibly more...or less). And it's not random. Each match up will be based on each side's fighter having a similar characteristic. Who will reign supreme: TF2 or RWBY? (Chapter 2: Soldier vs. Winter Schnee) (HIATUS)
1. Explosives

**A/N: Nothing much to say about this other than what it says in the summary.**

 **Nine mercs. Nine chapters (possibly more...or less). Each one depicting a fight between a merc and a RWBY character, along with a bit of narration before and after for a bit of story.**

 **And it's not just random either. Each merc fights a RWBY character that has something in common with them, or is somewhat similar to them.**

 **For example, for our first bout we have a fight between the resident experts on explosives from each side.**

 **Demoman, the drunk Scott of TF2.**

 **Nora Valkyrie, the hyperactive, hammer-wielding carrot-top of Team JNPR.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this melee started!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Team Fortress 2._

* * *

 **Fight 1: Demoman vs. Nora Valkyrie**

* * *

Nora Valkyrie was skipping happily across Vale, making her way towards the docks where the airship to Beacon would take off from.

This had been one of the _oh so rare_ times that her best friend (and possible crush, but she'd deny it) Lie Ren would trust her enough to leave her alone for a time.

And she made sure to be on her best behavior in these rare times, lest Ren decide to not leave her alone again….

Not that she'd mind, now that she thought about it. Maybe she should consider the possibility of her and Ren being _together_ -together?

Eh, she'd think about it over a stack of _delicious_ pancakes!

 **BOOM!**

She stopped her skipping to see where that sound came from.

Nora found smoke coming out of a club that strangely resembled the description of the club Yang had boasted about tearing up. The bouncers in front were currently knocked out.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she skipped inside while humming a tune.

* * *

Demo sat at the bar, drinking from his bottle.

He had no idea how he got here, but he was sure it was either Engineer's or Medic's fault. That, or a glitch in the respawn system or something.

In any case, he simply did the first thing that came to mind: find a bar….

Which he did.

He lazily gazed around at the unconscious thugs he had to deal with after "politely" telling the bartender, Junior, that his variety of alcoholic beverages was terrible.

When Junior simply scoffed, Demo decided to prove his point…by beating all the guards up, along with those two twin lassies.

Don't ask him how this proved his point, because it did.

Junior had been knocked out afterwards by way of bottle smash to the head.

As Demo was about to take another sip, a shout from the entrance caught his attention.

"Wow!"

Demo turns to find a young girl that reminded him of a Viking, gazing around at the destruction in wonder.

The lassie was quite adorable, if Demo said so himself.

"The bar's closed, lassie!" Demo shouted. "Come back, tomorrah!"

The girl stared at him before pointing dramatically at him.

" _You_ hurt these people!"

Demo did not deny it. "Aye, but these were a shady bunch with _terrible_ choice in alcohol! They got what they had coming to them."

As he was about to take another sip, he heard the sound of metal shifting. He turned to find that the little girl now sported…a grenade launcher?

"I MUST BRING YOU TO JUSTICE! THEN I SHALL BE REWARDED WITH PANCAKES!"

While Demo would've questioned why a young girl had a _grenade launcher_ of all things, he wasn't about to let himself be taken in.

He downed the last of his whiskey and stashed the bottle for later.

"Let me tell ya something, lassie! Yur lookin' at the bes' explosive expert around!"

He pulled out his own grenade launcher. "The name's Demoman! Demo for short."

The girl readied herself. "Nora Valkyrie, and I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

"…Okay, then."

Both had their weapons aimed at each other.

* * *

 **This ought to be an** _ **explosive**_ **encounter!**

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Demo fired all four grenades from his launcher at Nora.

The hyperactive carrot-top grinned and dodged each one, laughing maniacally at the explosions.

"My turn!"

Nora aimed her gun and fired three grenades at Demo.

Demo went wide-eyes at the pink grenades.

" _Pink_?! That's unmanly!"

And to make it worse, there were pink hearts on the front of each one!

He ran to the side to dodge each one, while simultaneously reloading his launcher.

As he finished, he continued to run and fire at Nora, who returned fire in kind. The grenades from each side missed, only hitting where they once were.

Demo and Nora took cover behind nearby booths, each reloading their weapons.

Demo let out a laugh. "You certainly know how to properly use explosives!"

Nora poked her head out and pouted. "I keep telling everyone that, but they don't believe me!"

"Well then they're bleedin' idiots, just like ye are for fighting with a drunken Scott!"

Nora stepped out with a crazed smile as she transformed her weapon into her Warhammer.

Demo gawked. "Wha…I must be _really_ drunk for _that_ to have happened."

Nora beamed. "Nope! This is real!"

Demo gulped. "O-Oh…."

"NORA SMASH!"

"AGH!"

Demo _barely_ got out of the way of Nora's warpath, the booth he previously hid in now a broken pile of wood and torn cushions.

"BLOODY 'ELL!"

Nora followed to smash him again, but he was able to dodge, though the shockwave of the smash sent him tumbling.

Gritting his teeth, Demo fired a grenade at her, but Nora, being Nora, decided to use her Warhammer as a bat and hit the grenade back at the Scott.

Demo yelped and ducked behind the bar, safe from the explosive….

Though Nora appeared right beside him.

"Hi!"

"GAH!"

Demo pulled out his whiskey bottle and smashed it on Nora's head.

"OWIE!"

Nora rubbed her head and pouted. "Why~?!"

"Ye startled me!"

Nora lifted her hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

Thinking quickly, Demo aimed his grenade launcher between the two of them and fired.

 **BOOM!**

Both were sent flying backwards: Demo smashing into the counter, and Nora crashing outside it.

Demo staggered to his feet and checked on his adversary. Nora was shaking her head out of the reverie the explosion put her in.

She glared and picked up a random fork and poked it into an electrical outlet.

"Are ye bloody mad?!"

Rather than Nora be electrocuted, the electricity coursed through her body harmlessly, making her stronger.

"…What?!"

She grinned and transformed her weapon into the grenade launcher. She reloaded it and aimed….

Then fired her special attack.

The front of the gun opened up and fired all six grenades into the air. As they moved towards Demo, he saw that, if he were to trace it, the grenades all formed a pink heart.

It was as though love itself was coming to kill him.

"AHHHH!"

Demo scrambled to get away. He jumped over the counter, but the explosion already came. It was so powerful, he was launched well across the club and outside the entrance.

He landed with a thud.

"Ow!"

He quickly sat up and saw Nora charging after him. Looking at the entrance, and idea formed.

He took his grenade launcher and fired the grenades he had left at the girl, then quickly switched to the sticky bomb launcher.

The grenades did as expected and made Nora pay more attention to them while he fired as many sticky bombs all over the entrance as he could.

Done with the grenades, Nora transformed her gun into the Warhammer and charged with a battle cry.

"TIME TO BREAK SOME LEGS!"

Demo saw her coming with that wild grin of hers, but he wasn't afraid. He took out another whiskey bottle he had and drank to his heart's content.

As Nora ran through the entrance, time seemed to slow. She notices some blue spiked orbs coating the entirety of the entrance….

She went wide-eyed.

They were explosives.

Nora only had time to gaze at Demo, who finished drinking and gave her a salute and a grin before it happened.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All the sticky bombs went off, completely enveloping her in a massive explosion.

* * *

 **K.O!**

* * *

Demo let out some drunken laughter at the explosion.

"HA! Guess we know who the best with explosives is!"

A crash interrupted his victory talk. He turned to find Nora flat on her back, her eyes spinning.

"Ugh~…."

Demo gave a blank stare…before sighing.

Nora shook her head of her dizziness and opened her eyes…only to find a hand there.

"Need a hand, lass?"

Nora narrowed her eyes for a moment…then let out a grin.

"Sure!"

She took the offered hand, and Demo helped her up.

"Gotta admit, lass, you know how to use a grenade launcher."

Nora beamed. "Thanks!"

Demo rubbed his chin. "Ya know…if ya'd like, I coul' teach ya what I know about explosives? As a way for me ta make up fer roughin' ya up like that."

Nora went wide-eyed…then suddenly got on her knees and bowed.

"TEACH ME, OH WISE ONE!"

Demo let out a chuckle. He always did want to pass his knowledge on to the next generation.

"Very well…ye are now my apprentice!"

Nora cheered.

* * *

As this momentous occasion occurred, Ren suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine.

It was as though someone met someone they shouldn't have…and Ren was _very_ much sure that Nora was involved.

He paled. "May Oum have mercy on our souls."

* * *

 **And this melee's winner is….**

 ***A podium lifts up to reveal Demo***

 **DEMOMAN!**

 ***Demo downs a swig of whiskey***

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends the first fight of this series of melees!**

 **And if anyone is butthurt that Nora lost, then you can write your own fight series with these characters.**

 **I know that, realistically, Nora would've won this fight…actually, let's face it: _n_** _ **one**_ **of the mercs would actually win a fight with any RWBY character.**

 **But this fight series fic is meant to be for fun, and** _ **I'm**_ **the one that decides who wins.**

 **I just felt that Demo should win, if only so that he could end up teaching Nora everything he knows.**

 **Just picture it…Nora…with her knowledge of explosives combined with what she could learn from Demo….**

 **No one will survive.**

 **If you liked this and want to keep reading, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next fight!**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME!**_

* * *

 **Soldier: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 ***He proceeds to charge through the battle firing his shotgun, killing the enemy Demoman, then switches to his rocket launcher***

 ***A medic appears from above and behind him and attempts to kill him***

 ***Soldier turns around and aims***

 **Soldier: MAGGOT!**

 ***He fires a rocket, blowing up the medic to bits and pieces***

* * *

 **Vs….**

* * *

 **Qrow: Listen to big sister, Weiss.** _ **She'll**_ **protect you. Just like** _ **Atlas**_ **is going to protect all of us, huh?**

 ***Winter narrows her eyes***

 **Winter: If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!**

 ***Draws her sword to prove her point***

* * *

 **Next Fight: Soldier vs. Winter Schnee**


	2. Military

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, and welcome back to another installment in the TF2 vs. RWBY fight series!**

 **Today we got us an interesting bout ahead of us that pits two combatants that are similar due to one word:**

 **Military.**

 **Soldier, the American Patriot of TF2.**

 **Winter Schnee, a Specialist in the Atlas Military.**

 **Nothing else to say except…LET'S GET THIS MELEE STARTED!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Team Fortress 2._

* * *

 **Fight 2: Soldier vs. Winter Schnee**

* * *

Winter Schnee was currently overseeing the handling of the additional transports and troops and Knights in Vale

She would be leaving later that day to return to Atlas, but not before speaking to her younger sister, Weiss, one more time.

"Knights 36-70, you will be stationed in sectors 6 and 7."

The specified number of Knights beeped and marched to their assigned sectors.

Winter sighed and rubbed her head. She did her job well, but there were times when being a Specialist could be rather taxing, even for someone like her.

Her scroll beeped. She took it out an answered it.

"This is Specialist Schnee."

"MA'AM! There's this crazy guy who claims to be a soldier and he just showed up and started beating up the troops! He's crazy tough and- OH OUM NO!"

 **SMACK!**

"TAKE THAT YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR SOLDIERS! AMERICA!"

The line cut soon after.

Winter narrowed her eyes. This man sounded old and gruff.

With a huff, Winter moved to deal with the perpetrator.

* * *

Soldier was sure it was either Engie's or Medic's fault that he got stuck in this place.

He had about to establish a temporary base of operations when he had come across these machines that were tall and painted white.

Considering Soldier's experience with robots, there was only one logical step to take...

DESTROY THE MACHINES!

Soldier went on a rampage and destroyed several robots, even downing one of their "Mechs" as they were called. Many soldiers in stranger uniform (to Soldier anyway) arrived and attempted to apprehend the veteran….

It did not end well for the enemy soldiers.

Soldier decided to be merciful and _not_ kill the enemy, if only so that he could interrogate them on where he was.

After learning he was on an alien planet…he shrugged it off.

Just another day at the office.

He then decided to educate these "soldiers" on how to properly perform the role.

"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must **fight**!"

He had started off well…but then somehow devolved into a warped take on Noah that replaced the biblical character with Sun Tzu.

"And from that day forward anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place, it's called a **zoo**!"

The tied up Atlesian soldiers could only stare at the old man as though he were crazy….

Which he was.

"…Unless it's a **farm**!"

The captured men _seriously_ hoped someone would come and take this crazy old man down a notch.

"Ahem."

The soldiers eyes widened…then they grinned.

Oh, this old man was in for it now!

Soldier turned his head to find a young woman with white hair tied up in a bun, ice blue eyes, a military attire that seemed similar to the men he just fought, only of a higher ranking, and leg armor…of all things.

"…Ah! You must be the receptionist!"

The captured soldier's gawked, while Winter Schnee narrowed her eyes.

"Be a good girly girl and fetch this so called _General_ Ironwood. I need to teach that man how to _properly_ train a soldier!"

Winter scowled. "Well, he can't be here at the moment, so perhaps you will settle for a…Specialist."

The soldiers knew that tone. She was pissed.

Soldier pursed his lips. From the information he gathered, these "Specialists" were apparently the best of the best, second only to Ironwood himself.

Soldier grunted. "Fine…so where is this _Specialist_?"

"I'm standing right before you."

…

…

…

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Soldier continued laughing, while the tied-up Atlesian soldiers could only get nervous as Winter grew visibly irate.

"Ha, oh that's a good one," Soldier chuckled. "Now, seriously, where is he?"

Wintet glared. " _I'm_ the Specialist."

…

…

…

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Soldier let out more laughter, while Winter now looked visibly pissed.

The tied-up soldiers discretely edged themselves from the coming fire.

"HA! Yeah right! Women can't be in the military!"

A tick mark appeared on Winter. "… _Oh_?"

"Of course," Soldier said in all seriousness. "Now, go get me this Specialist!"

Having had enough, Winter drew her sword. "I _am_ the Specialist!"

…

…

…

Soldier glared. "Alright, this has now stopped being funny."

"I _assure_ you, you crazed sexist old man, that this is no joke."

Soldier grit his teeth…then pulled out his shovel.

"What's your name, _Specialist_?"

Winter glared. "Winter Schnee."

"Well, Miss _Schnee_ , I am designated as Soldier! Real name classified. And I think it's time I make you realize that the military is _no_ place for a woman!"

Winter's eye twitched.

It shouldn't have been possible, but Winter had actually found someone who was more aggravating than Qrow….

That's it. Winter was going to put this man in his place!

"If you won't hold your tongue-." She drew her sword and pointed it at him. "Then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Soldier growled. "I'd like to see you _try_.

Both stood ready for combat.

* * *

 **TEN-HUT, _SOLDIERS_!**

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Winter speeds forward, much to the surprise of Soldier.

Soldier barely blocks the attack and brings his shovel around to whack the "Specialist" in the head.

Winter blocks it and unleashes an assault on the crazed "veteran", yet each strike is parried by the old man and his…shovel. She is surprised that the man is even able to keep up with any of her attacks to begin with. Especially since he does it with a mere _shovel_!

They continue to exchange blows, but Winter finally gains the upper hand and manages to land a strike on Soldier by backhanding him with the hilt of her sword.

His head obviously flinches to the side…but he snaps it back to face Winter, an angry scowl on his face and a manic gleam in his eye, not that Winter could see the latter since his helmet was too low.

Soldier waited as Winter made to strike again, then grabbed her wrist to stop the attack. He then punched Winter right in the gut, making her gasp a bit and wind her for the second he needed. He brought his shovel about and smacked Winter at her head, sending her spinning for a bit.

She regained her balance and glared at Soldier, who sported a smug look on his face.

"Not as good as you thought you were, huh?"

He then glared.

"Or perhaps you made the rookie mistake of _underestimating_ your enemy!

He scoffed. "And you call yourself a soldier."

Winter closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, then opened them again.

"…Perhaps I _had_ underestimated you."

She clicked the trigger on her weapon releasing a second smaller saber into her other hand.

"I will not make that mistake again."

Soldier grinned. "Good. _Now_ you're learning."

Winter charged the veteran, delivering a slash wound on him.

"GAH!"

Soldier fell on one knee, gasping and clutching at his chest.

Winter's eyes widened…then narrowed.

"You…you don't have Aura?"

Soldier scoffed. "You believe in that spiritual crap?"

He stood up and brought his shovel at the ready.

Winter frowned. "I highly advise you surrender now before you suffer a fatal wound."

Soldier chuckled darkly. "Girlie, I'm tougher than I look, something you'll learn the hard way."

"…So be it."

Winter charged again, but Soldier was able to parry the attack, but then had to jump back when the shorter saber was about to skewer him. He swung his shovel about, but Winter parried and stabbed the shorter saber through Soldier's shoulder.

"Rrgh!"

Soldier grit his teeth and kicked the Specialist off him, then tore the saber out of his shoulder and tossed it away.

As Winter made to strike again, Soldier brought out his shotgun and aimed right at her head. Shocked, Winter quickly formed a glyph beneath her feet that sent her back twenty feet in order to avoid the shotgun.

Soldier growled. "Get back here!"

He followed after her, firing round after round at the Schnee. Winter was able to effortlessly dodge each one, even going so far as to twirl in the air for a bit.

Soldier scoffed. "Showoff."

Winter landed on her feet and conjured several glyphs around Soldier and one beneath herself. She launched herself towards each glyph, sending her at soaring speeds around Soldier, slowing her to slash at him.

Soldier shot everywhere he could, but the Specialist was too fast. He put away his shotgun and drew his rocket launcher. He aimed at the ground beneath him.

Winter's eyes widened. Was this mad man trying to kill himself?!

 **BOOM!**

The explosion sent Winter back a few feet. She looked back to find…no sign of Soldier….

"What?"

"MAGGOT!"

Turning her gaze upward with a shocked expression, she found Soldier falling towards her with his rocket launcher aimed at her.

He fired.

Winter leaped backwards, avoiding the explosion.

"Are you mad?! That's a rocket launcher!"

"I know!"

Soldier fired another rocket at her, forcing her to jump towards a pillar and hold on with her saber. When she turned, she went wide-eyed at _another_ rocket flying in her direction. She climbed the pillar as the rocket hit where she used to be. The pillar fell apart, Winter hopping on pieces to safely land on the ground and avoid the rockslide.

Soldier began reloading his rocket launcher, but Winter had had enough.

With a growl, she charged at Soldier, ready to slice his damned weapon in half.

Seeing her coming, Soldier grinned and waited until the last possible second….

He then aimed his launcher right at her.

Shocked, Winter was barely able to stop her charge before Soldier fired his rocket at close range.

 **BOOM!**

Both military individuals were sent flying backwards, each falling to a roll on the ground.

Winter quickly rolled to her feet and glared at the veteran, who had his launcher aimed and ready.

Taking a deep breath, Winter began to utilize an ability of her Semblance.

Summoning.

With a wave of her sword, she summoned several Beowolves and ordered them to attack the madman.

Soldier let out a "tch". "Neat trick, but your doggies won't save you!"

He fired his rockets at the Aura constructs, blowing up each one, though he was dissatisfied that they didn't blow up into pieces and blood like his usual victims.

Winter sent more Beowolves at the veteran, intending on making him waste his rocket ammo.

Her plan was working. Soldier was down to his last four rockets.

He needed to make them count.

He put away his rocket and pulled out his shotgun. He charged towards the Aura constructs, blasting each one with his shotgun. He neared the Specialist and aimed his shotgun at her.

 **SLASH!**

"GAH!"

His shotgun was sliced in two, and he now sported another wound on his body.

Winter didn't stop there. She continued to slash at the veteran, wounding him where she could without it being fatal.

Soldier was in quite the amount of pain right now….

And the fact that it was a _woman_ causing it angered him.

When Winter made to slash him again, Soldier caught her wrists with his hands. She flinched when she saw the pure rage on his face, despite the helmet covering half of it.

With a war cry, Soldier head-butted the Specialist, nearly breaking her nose. He followed with two punches to her midsection, then a good slug at her jaw.

She was stunned long enough for Soldier to grab her neck with both hands in an attempt to choke her. She gasped as she was being strangled.

"I'll admit," Soldier began as he strangled the Specialist. "You were tougher than I expected."

"S-Same…h-here…."

"But this ends _now_."

He tightened his grip on her neck, Winter's eye bulging. In desperation, and no longer considering the downsides of fighting…improperly, Winter jammed her armored knee into Soldier's crotch.

The veteran gasped and wheezed in pain as he stumbled back, letting go of Winter. She retrieved her sabers and made to stab the man, but noticed just in time to see him pulling out his rocket launcher.

"Not this time!"

She stabbed towards the veteran, who could only block with the rocket launcher. Her saber pierced the weapon all the way through and impaled Soldier.

Soldier coughed up some blood.

Winter summoned a glyph behind Soldier and kicked him through it, sending him flying several feet. She quickly stabbed her saber to the ground and summoned several small Nevermores.

The flock quickly swarmed the downed veteran, pecking and nibbling at him. Thankfully his eyes were safe due to his helmet being too long.

Winter smirked as Soldier was being overwhelmed by the flock of birds…though she had to jump out of the way when Soldier fired a rocket in her direction to get her to move, ending the summoning.

Soldier aimed his rocket launcher again and fired-.

 **CLIRKTCH!**

Only for nothing to fire.

He quickly checked his launcher to find that the stab from earlier had damaged the firing mechanism a bit, and firing that last rocket jammed it for good.

It was useless now.

With a grunt, he tossed it aside and checked himself. Those birds had done a number on him, and he had the sudden feeling he couldn't hold out any longer.

And to think a _woman_ did this….

"I'm still not changing my mind on what I said. Women don't belong in the army."

Winter grit her teeth and prepared to atta-.

" _But_ ," he continued. "…You've made a strong case."

Winter paused and stared at the veteran.

"I admit, I _might_ have made the same rookie mistake of underestimating my enemy. And look where that got me."

Winter decided to let the man continue speaking.

"And against my better judgment and views…I can safely say that you are a _true_ soldier."

He stood at attention. "And I salute you!"

And que soldier salute.

…

…

…

Winter let out a "hmph." "At least you're able to see reason in that regard. Does this mean you will surrender?"

Soldier chuckled. "Just because I now have respect for you…doesn't mean I'm going to just give up willy nilly."

Winter glared. "You're heavily wounded, you have no Aura to aid you, and your primary weapon has been disabled. Surrendering is the best option for you."

"Surrender is not an option."

Winter groaned. "Listen, old man-!"

"No, _you_ listen, soldier!"

Winter actually stopped for a moment. The way he said that made it almost look like he had an air of authority about him.

"We're not done yet, Specialist!"

He drew his shovel.

"Finish it!"

…

…

…

So be it.

Winter narrowed her eyes as she conjured a glyph behind her.

Soldier got in a combat stance and had his shovel at the ready.

Winter held both swords to her right, both held back and read to strike. Her glyph shimmered with power, ready to propel her.

Soldier grit his teeth, ready for the attack.

If he were to fall, then so be it.

…

…

…

Winter let out a war cry and soared towards Soldier at lightning fast speed, her main saber pointed right at him, ready to impale hi-.

"SCHNEE!"

Winter halted her charge, the tip of her saber mere inches away from Soldier's neck.

* * *

… **WAIT, WHAT?**

* * *

She started for a moment…then turned to glance behind her.

Soldier looked behind her as well to see just _who_ dared to interrupt the fight….

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter exclaimed, quickly standing at attention.

Soldier narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. So _this_ was the famous General of the Atlas military.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Winter made to defend herself. "I-I was-."

"She was neutralizing a threat."

Winter stared at Soldier in surprise as the veteran stepped up to Ironwood.

"I was here trying to show these worthless maggots how to be a true soldier! I may have been a bit…rough, and so your Specialist here made to apprehend me. With my stubborn refusal, there was only one course of action to take."

Ironwood turned to Winter. "Is that right?"

Winter was still shocked that the man she was fighting was trying to defend her, and so she could only nod dumbly.

Ironwood hummed. "…Well, be that as it may, you no longer seem like a threat at the moment."

Winter would've agreed had she heard that _before_ fighting Soldier. _After_ however….

Soldier let out a dark chuckle. "Not a threat, huh?"

His grip on his shovel tightened. "I'll have you know I have extensive training in close quarter combat, and am proficient in the use of this here shovel! So I dare say that I'm still a threat."

Ironwood waved his hand, signaling for some Atlesian Knights and soldiers to surround Soldier.

"Had I not intervened when I did, you wouldn't be alive right now."

Soldier scoffed. "I beg to differ."

Ironwood shook his head. "Knights, apprehend him."

One Knight moved forward…only to now be missing a head, courtesy of Soldier hitting it with his shovel.

"THE MACHINE WILL NOT RISE THIS DAY!"

As he made to attack another Knight-.

 **POW!**

He lost his air when the (secretly metal) arm of General Ironwood punched him in the gut, sending Soldier to his knees. The Knights quickly grabbed Soldier and handcuffed him.

"Take him to med bay and have him under surveillance."

A soldier nodded and followed the Knights as they dragged Soldier away.

Ironwood turned to Winter, who was watching as the veteran was dragged away.

"…Well done."

Winter turned to Ironwood.

"However…perhaps you could've been a tad bit less…destructive?"

Winter winced and gazed around the war-torn battlefield.

"…The old man was better than I expected him to be, and he had a rocket launcher."

Ironwood chuckled. "Of course."

"SPECIALIST!"

Winter turned to see Soldier had managed to halt the Knights enough for him to look back.

"WE'VE STILL GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO SETTLE!"

The Knights dragged the veteran away.

Winter narrowed his eyes. "I'll be waiting, old ma…Soldier."

Two soldiers battled this day, the fight unfortunately having ended prematurely.

Yet…perhaps they would have a rematch some day...?

* * *

 **AND THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS….**

 ***a podium rises to reveal both Soldier and Winter, glaring at each other with crossed arms***

 **ER…A DRAW?**

 ***both huffed and faced away from each other with closed eyes and crossed arms***

* * *

 **A/N: Barely the second fight, and there's already a draw….**

 **DAMN IT, IRONWOOD!**

 **Eh, oh well.**

 **I originally had a decisive victor…but then changed my mind. I like it better this way.**

 **Whether there's a rematch (or Ironwood substitutes for Winter) is debatable.**

 **I really liked writing this fight, mainly because of Winter…and to make Soldier be sexist. I'm pretty sure he _is_ , considering he's from the World War II era.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next fight!**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 ***Spy is impaled by a machete, falling to the ground***

 **Sniper:** _ **Feelings**_ **?**

 ***The person that stabbed him is revealed to be Sniper***

 **Sniper: Look, mate. You know who has a lot of feelings?**

 ***Sniper speaks as he's driving***

 **Sniper: Blokes that bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have** _ **standards**_ **. Be polite.**

 ***Sniper holds his hat to his chest in memory of his fallen target***

 **Sniper: Be efficient.**

 ***Sniper kills the enemy Medic, Soldier, and Pyro***

 **Sniper: Have a plan to kill** _ **everyone**_ **you meet.**

 ***Sniper cocks his rifle again and fires one last shot, the screen fading to black***

* * *

 **Vs….**

* * *

 ***Cue Red Like Rose Part II***

" _ **Red like roses, fills my head with dreams and finds me."**_

 ***Ruby is launched towards the Nevermore, hooking it with her scythe and slamming it against the Cliffside***

" _ **Always closer, to the emptiness and sadness-."**_

 ***With the help of Weiss's glyphs, Ruby drags the Nevermore up the Cliffside until she reaches the top***

" _ **-that will always take the place of you."**_

 ***With a shot from her sniper-scythe, Ruby decapitates the Nevermore and lands in a pose***

 ***The Nevermore's body falls into the abyss as the camera zooms out until it lands back on the soon-to-be-formed JNPR.**

 **Jaune: Wow….**

* * *

 **Next Fight: Sniper vs. Ruby Rose**


End file.
